<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>最爱你的人是我 by Wing_Niel</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24640642">最爱你的人是我</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wing_Niel/pseuds/Wing_Niel'>Wing_Niel</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Produce 101 (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha!Seongwu, Alpha!Sungwoon, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Multi, Omega!Daniel, Other Additional Tags to Be Added</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 02:00:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,744</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24640642</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wing_Niel/pseuds/Wing_Niel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>ABO  主云丹副邕丹<br/>可能严重OOC<br/>云A：牛奶忌廉汽水 （不知道有没有喝过？）<br/>丹O：清新水蜜桃<br/>邕A：冰凉海洋（可能是淡淡的咸味？）</p><p>18年写的，LOFTER存档</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ha Sungwoon &amp; Ong Seongwu, Ha Sungwoon/Kang Daniel, Ha Sungwoon/Kang Daniel/Ong Seongwu, Kang Daniel/Ong Seongwu</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>最爱你的人是我</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="ql-long-10193911">
  <p>
    <span class="ql-author-10193911">01</span>
  </p>
</div><p class="ql-long-10193911">
  <span class="ql-author-10193911">“不是说HOTSHOT也出来了吗？他们就是HOTSHOT吗？”尹智圣和朱镇宇的对话引起了丹尼尔的注意，进来的是两个个子不高但气场很足的人，敏感的Omega一下子就感受到来自前方的信息素，这两个前辈都是Alpha…</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-10193911">
  <span class="ql-author-10193911">“对那位亲故印象很深刻？” “옹？”看到他的表演之后，姜丹尼尔忍不住夸赞“好厉害啊！”然而到了两位HOTSHOT前辈表演时，所有人都大呼“吓到了！太厉害了！”在场已分化Omega更是不约而同地感受到那强烈的信息素。“音乐全部都踩在节奏上了。都是有备而来的人啊！”姜丹尼尔看看自己的B，再望下去权宰胜老师对他们的登记公布，“首先，A，河成云。还有，卢太铉。”是double A啊。河成云听到后真的松了口气，他和卢太铉都知道出过道的人肯定不容易拿A，能拿到这样的评价真是太激动了。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-10193911"> </p>
<p></p><div class="ql-long-10193911">
  <hr/>
</div><div class="ql-long-10193911">
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="ql-long-10193911">
  <p>
    <span class="ql-author-10193911">02</span>
  </p>
</div><p class="ql-long-10193911">
  <span class="ql-author-10193911">“现在的等级现状，A等级7人，B等级17人，C等级21人，D等级25人，F等级31人。现在公开produce 101 season 2 的主题曲——나야나……最终只有A等级的人才能登上MCD舞台表演。”听到宝儿代表的话，丹尼尔想上到A的想法更强烈了，是的，从内心深处，毕竟只有真正站在高处才有机会被各位国民producer看到。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-10193911">
  <span class="ql-author-10193911">合宿之后马上就是主题曲课程，10分钟的试唱显然对每一个练习生都是极大的挑战。看上去A等级的练习生也非常费力，但抓住丹尼尔心的，是那个小个子前辈，哦不，现在大家都是同等的练习生，他的声音，是马上就能分辨出来的音色。之后接着的便是舞蹈课。“果然被评为A等级不是偶然的，每个人的习得能力都很强。”丹尼尔在看完A等级练习生表演之后感觉，自己必须非常努力了。</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-10193911">
  <span class="ql-author-10193911">上完分班练习的课程后，被任命为队长的河成云对卢太铉说：“真不知道这等级是怎么分配，A等级里面只有3个Alpha，1个Beta和3个未分化的孩子，一个Omega都没有。信息素不平衡的同时还要教几个短板比较突出的练习生，真是麻烦。太炫，那个名字很特别的Alpha你教教他怎样跳吧。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-10193911">
  <span class="ql-author-10193911">“河成云，你才是队长吧。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-10193911">
  <span class="ql-author-10193911">“呀！你不看看那些孩子的音上不去歌都唱不好，我还要帮他们练习呢！”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-10193911">
  <span class="ql-author-10193911">“喂，收敛点，信息素都喷涌而出了。不过再多也没用，我们A班没有Omega，哈哈哈哈！”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-10193911">
  <span class="ql-author-10193911">嗯，作为一个有躁症的Alpha，河成云那牛奶汽水的味道已经充满了整个练习室。邕圣祐挤了过来，“哥，聊什么怎么激动呢？这么浓的味道不怕散出去其他练习室吗？外面可不止Alpha和Beta的哦！”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-10193911">
  <span class="ql-author-10193911">Produce 101第二季作为Mnet今年的一大策划，节目组不仅仅要确保自己的分内工作要做好，更要确保各位练习生在录制期间不会出什么大的意外，起码在录影范围内，毕竟键盘侠不分国界，没有标准就直接开喷。除了配有足够数量的抑制剂和医疗人员外，节目组还明确规定被分到同一个宿舍的Alpha和Omega一定要做好保护措施，以免发生什么意外不好控制。</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-10193911">
  <span class="ql-author-10193911">B班声乐课</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-10193911">
  <span class="ql-author-10193911">“你们唱rap的也要准备好。”李老师的话让几个rap定位的练习生感到了不小的压力。其中一个态度消极的Alpha练习生河旻浩更是对节目组表示觉得很丢脸。然而同为rap定位的Omega练习生姜丹尼尔得知后轻笑：“没有什么不利的，我觉得爱豆就要什么都做的好。”到了舞蹈课时，整个B班只有丹尼尔能自信地举手说自己记得编舞并数着拍子带领其他练习生跳。其他练习生对丹尼尔的评价从“一个粉头发很努力好像很厉害的练习生”变成了“很自信，有野心。应该是个很厉害的Alpha吧。”可能是他掩饰地太好，也可能是他的能力太出众颠覆了大家对Omega的认识，大家都觉得姜丹尼尔身上那股盐渍水蜜桃的味道简直是B班里面最好的味道。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-10193911">
  <span class="ql-author-10193911">看着同为Omega的金在奂对权老师关于自己实力欠佳的话语感到很伤心甚至想放弃，丹尼尔笑着说：“在奂尼，我教你跳舞，你教我唱歌怎么样？”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-10193911">
  <span class="ql-author-10193911">“我……在练习室的时候吗？”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-10193911">
  <span class="ql-author-10193911">“私下不行吗？”姜丹尼尔对金在奂的问题感到很奇怪。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-10193911">
  <span class="ql-author-10193911">“私下？你是个Alpha而我又是Omega，私下不太方便吧。”金在奂想：你这个Alpha不过是会拆舞步给表扬了几句，马上就开始找目标了吗？</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-10193911">
  <span class="ql-author-10193911">“哈哈哈在奂尼，你真的以为我是Alpha吗？我和你同一个宿舍都几天了你还感觉不到吗？我的信息素可是很容易分辨的啊。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-10193911">
  <span class="ql-author-10193911">“嗯？你信息素的味道不是盐渍水蜜桃吗？”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-10193911">
  <span class="ql-author-10193911">“嘻嘻，那是不是大家都这么认为的？”说着，丹尼尔将金在奂拉到一个小房间告诉他，“我和你一样，不过是打了特效的抑制剂而已。不信下次休假我去补针的时候带上你？”特效抑制剂是专门用来掩盖那些能称之为特别的Omega的信息素，这种Omega能力出众，是各领域的佼佼者，但也对自己特殊的生理问题烦恼不堪，在高能力的同时对Alpha的诱惑力也特别强，因此特效抑制剂也是Omega经过特殊检查后去医院进行每两周一次的抑制治疗，简单来说就是去打针，当然也可以选择不进行抑制治疗。而在打针后这种Omega虽然信息素是变了Alpha的类型，但发情期却成了他们最痛苦的时候。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-10193911">
  <span class="ql-author-10193911">之后，大家最常看见的除了丹尼尔和小忙内宇真在一起，就是和在奂一起练习了。</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-10193911">
  <span class="ql-author-10193911">终于到了等级再评价的日子，大家都满心期待自己的等级可以上升，A班的练习生被残忍地告知：“你们的等级将会在其他等级的练习生全部完成移动后才公布。”各班的练习生在拿到自己的评定后开始向最终等级移动，而随着一个个练习生进来，C班的、D班的，连F班的都有，别人升上来不就意味着自己会掉下吗，A班的气氛越来越紧张。轮到B班了，连宇真都上来了。还有，最后一个进来的那个粉毛，探个头还要给自己鼓掌，看不见这里的气氛吗。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-10193911">
  <span class="ql-author-10193911">A班个人等级公布，全部都是A，河成云的心放下了，起码自己是个合格的队长，而且没有人拖后腿。但真的，那个鼓掌的粉毛，怎么看都不顺眼。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-10193911">
  <span class="ql-author-10193911">从此，在河成云，邕圣祐还有其他A班练习生眼里，姜丹尼尔就成了那个进来还要给自己鼓掌加戏的粉毛Alpha。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-10193911"> </p>
<p></p><div class="ql-long-10193911">
  <hr/>
</div><div class="ql-long-10193911">
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="ql-long-10193911">
  <p>
    <span class="ql-author-10193911">03</span>
  </p>
</div><p class="ql-long-10193911">
  <span class="ql-author-10193911">能升上A班站在画面最多的初舞台上又怎么样，发礼物的时候不一样是无人问津，丹尼尔拿着自己的礼物袋子问各个不停拍照的小姐姐：“你要我的礼物吗？”手挽着的是A班的能力者河成云，身边还有进入A班后认识的那个脸上有星星的Alpha邕圣祐。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-10193911">
  <span class="ql-author-10193911">嗯，不是他主动递出去都不会有人问他拿。这一刻，他非常羡慕那些高人气的练习生，还有……几个明显散发着吸引人的气味的Omega。</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-10193911">
  <span class="ql-author-10193911">能被旼炫哥选进Sorry Sorry 2组也是因为自己的粉色头发非常吸引人，丹尼尔很沮丧，他的实力还没有完全展现出来，他必须要更加努力啊。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-10193911">
  <span class="ql-author-10193911">同组同A的邕圣祐看见姜丹尼尔练习投入到连身体状态都越来越差了，拉着他到歌曲练习室里问他：“丹尼尔，你这两天状态很差啊？连玄彬都认真了，你没事吧？还好吗？”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-10193911">
  <span class="ql-author-10193911">“没事的哥，就是有点累而已。”姜丹尼尔扯开个笑容，发生什么事只有他自己知道。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-10193911">
  <span class="ql-author-10193911">“没事就好，抓紧练习吧。都是Alpha怎么身体就这么弱呢你。”邕圣祐对他吐槽。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-10193911">
  <span class="ql-author-10193911">“哎哥~你出去吧，钟铉哥等着你呢。”丹尼尔笑着推了圣祐出去，“我休息一下就回去。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-10193911">
  <span class="ql-author-10193911">“呀，你要是真的不舒服要跟我讲啊，别一个人死撑知道吗。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-10193911">
  <span class="ql-author-10193911">丹尼尔看着邕圣祐回到练习室。他关上灯靠着墙慢慢滑下去，他的发情期快来了，而且极有可能是上台表演的那几天。怎么办，时间太紧不允许他去医院打个针再休息两天，那样会拖慢小组进度的。</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-10193911">
  <span class="ql-author-10193911">河成云也很郁闷，无端端就被拖进了这个复仇者联盟，还要当队长。别的不说，这一个个都是野心勃勃的孩子啊，一开始就争C位，然后再看看这配置……对手还是姜东昊这样的一眼就能看出来的Alpha。最后结果会怎样真的有点迷啊。作为队里最年长而且唯一分化了的大哥，河成云不仅要教会F班的周鹤年和裴珍映，还要指导金Samuel的高音，真是辛苦啊。他有点想念之前在A班的时光了，虽然大辉和Samuel的实力都不错，但自己能力好和能很好地指导队友是两回事来的，这不，姜丹尼尔和卢太铉就是那种不但自己好还能带队友的Alpha了。</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-10193911">
  <span class="ql-author-10193911">到了正式表演的那天，各个练习生都很紧张，偌大的等候厅充满了各种各样的味道，还好制作组从前两天开始就不断地提醒着那些Omega练习生要服用抑郁剂，现场即使是有味道但也不至于导致Omega和Alpha发情。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-10193911">
  <span class="ql-author-10193911">但丹尼尔还是怕，即使他已经服用了那些仿佛没有效果的口服抑郁剂。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-10193911"> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>